fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ludicrine/Sixth Year Anniversary
Wow. We're old. I won't hit all of you with the sentimental - partially because I'm rushing to get the actual content for this blog out (definitely not leftovers from a failed attempt at a Chanukwanzaa thing), and also as to not sound like a broken record. You guys know how much I love y'all and how much this site means to me, even with my diminishing appearances. Now let's get into the good stuff... The Gift Pile Each user may take two gifts from the selection below, with the exception of GhostCheese, who may take three. This will be on a first come, first served basis, though should the gifts run out (unlikely), more will be supplied for additional users who wish to enter within a reasonable timespan. At a later date (I won't put a definite deadline here in the likely event that I can't meet it), all of the gifts will become unwrapped, and each user will be rewarded with either a pet, usable item (for various centers and pet-related activities), or a novelty item (to be displayed on one's userpage) for each gift opened. Happy anniversary, everyone! *Gift Box 1 : A flashy box that smells of peanuts. Claimed by Naps. *Gift Box 2 : A mundane box that smells of lemons. Claimed by Hank. *Gift Box 3 : A tacky box that smells of peppers. Claimed by Fire. *Gift Box 4 : A modest box that smells of myrmidon. Claimed by Lat. *Gift Box 5 : An inconspicuous box that smells of memes. Claimed by Sam. *Gift Box 6 : A slap-to-the-face box that smells of the realization that these descriptions are all red herrings. Claimed by Naps. *Big Gift Box 1 : A heavy box that sounds like a cat meowing. Claimed by Mori. *Big Gift Box 2 : A fragile box that sounds like a crying freshman. Claimed by Sam. *Big Gift Box 3 : A misanthropic box that sounds like the new Mastodon album. Claimed by Fire. *Gift Bag 1 : If you look hard enough, it looks like a rectangular object is inside. Claimed by Hank. *Gift Bag 2 : If you look hard enough, you might start to see things. Go see a doctor. *Gift Seed : Will it hatch into a pet? A plant for your garden? Yet another seed that you'll have to manually hatch? Who knows. *Gift Bean : Have you bean good this year? Claimed by Sosh. *Gift Nut : Nut jokes. Claimed by Mori. *Gift Egg : Remember the egg center thing? I don't. Claimed by Naps. *Gift Cell 1 : Claiming this cell will enable it to be used in the Cell Center only by you and by those who get your permission for it. This is what power feels like. Claimed by Sosh. *Gift Cell 2 : Works like the above cell, but it's edgier, because you picked the second one instead of the first. Claimed by Lat. *??? : oh